INTERROGATIONS
by fabyN
Summary: Une suite à l'épisode 13 de la saison 7. Comment va réagir William ? Julia prendra-t-elle une autre décision après coup ?
1. Chapter 1

**Interrogations**

* * *

Après l'épisode 13 de la saison 7._ William et Julia ont le cœur brisé… c'est plutôt triste !_

_Mais je me suis dit que William n'a pas encore utilisé ses qualités d'analyse et de déduction … Avec un peu de recul et de réflexion, il verra sûrement au-delà des apparences ! Julia aussi pourrait décider d'agir différemment…._

_Ce sont là quelques idées que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous dans cette fiction … sans lien avec l'épisode 14…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

* * *

« Julia ! Julia ! Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plaît ! » criait William, tambourinant sur la porte d'entrée de la maison de la jeune femme.

Mais Julia n'ouvrit pas la porte.

William s'arrêta de frapper un instant et l'entendit alors sangloter.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » se demanda-t-il, perplexe. « Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne m'ouvre-t-elle pas ?»

Il l'appela encore une fois, puis en l'absence d'une réponse de sa part, se résolut à quitter les lieux pour rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches du perron, il perçut un léger bruissement dans les bosquets qui bordaient la route mais n'y fit guère attention sur le moment, tant il était préoccupé par la réaction inattendue de Julia.

Il avait été si sûr de son consentement ! Que de fois il s'était imaginé cette scène ! Invariablement Julia répondait « oui William ! » Il lui passait la bague au doigt, elle lui souriait avec émotion puis se jetait à son cou et ils échangeaient ensuite un baiser plein de promesses…

Pourquoi avait-elle dit non ? se demandait-il avec amertume.

Ces derniers jours en sa compagnie avaient été si agréables. Ces doux baisers échangés, ces sorties ensemble, ce travail d'enquête en équipe sur leur première affaire… ! Ils étaient si proches, si heureux !...

Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, il était impossible que ses sentiments à son égard ne soient plus.

Elle l'avait toujours assuré de son amour même dans les pires circonstances…

Chemin faisant, William se remémorait ce moment au tribunal, avant l'annonce de la condamnation. Tout en lui serrant les mains, elle lui avait alors affirmé : « quoi qu'il puisse arriver William, vous savez que je vous aime, n'est-ce pas ? » Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête…

« Oui Julia, je vous aime aussi, de tout mon cœur ! Je vous ai toujours aimée ! » cria-t-il, le cœur meurtri.

Julia l'aimait ! Alors pourquoi ne **pouvait**-elle accepter sa demande en mariage ? Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

William poussa un lourd soupir et ralentit un peu le pas. Un peu étourdi par l'intensité de toutes ces pensées, il s'arrêta un instant et inspira plusieurs fois lentement.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Une petite brise lui fouetta le visage. Quelques promeneurs arrivèrent à sa hauteur et le saluèrent en passant. Il leur répondit machinalement, l'esprit ailleurs.

Après un autre soupir, il reprit sa route et retrouva le cours de ses pensées.

A l'évidence, elle était triste elle aussi : il l'avait entendu pleurer !

Réfléchis William !

Se pourrait-il que quelque chose l'ait contrariée ? Quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Peut-être un problème lors de la visite à son patient ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir perturbée à ce point ?

Réfléchis William !


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices!_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Julia dans sa maison, était effondrée de douleur. Refuser la demande en mariage de William avait été une terrible épreuve.

« Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Je lui ai brisé le cœur ! »

« William ! Je vous aime ! » cria-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte contre laquelle elle était adossée.

Une violente douleur la traversait de part en part. Elle plaça ses mains en croix sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer les soubresauts causés par ses sanglots.

Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Épargner la vie de William était la priorité. Elle devait le protéger de Gillies. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner.

Quelle certitude avait-elle que Gillies ne le tuerait pas quand même ou qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à elle aussi ? Dans le train vers Kingston, n'avait-il pas affirmé qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle ?

Un frisson la fit trembler de tout son corps.

Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Quel plan machiavélique avait-il en réserve ?

Une évidence s'imposa tout à coup à Julia : elle ne pouvait pas lutter seule contre Gillies. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait mené seule l'enquête mais sans succès.

Oui, mais vers qui pourrait-elle se tourner ?

L'image de William s'imposa aussitôt à elle. Ils formaient une si belle équipe tous les deux ! Deux fois déjà il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Deux fois déjà il avait déjoué les plans de ce monstre !

Il savait analyser les faits, les recouper pour démasquer les coupables.

Avec quelle remarquable ingéniosité il avait réussi à envoyer ce message de détresse en morse quand il se trouvait prisonnier de Gillies !

Oui ! William surpassait Gillies en intelligence !

« Le grand inspecteur Murdoch !» Elle sourit en repensant à ce titre qu'elle lui avait donné quand ils enquêtaient avec "Sherlock Holmes".

Oui, mais comment avertir William sans que Gillies le sache ?

Il faudrait peut-être utiliser des messages codés … avoir un intermédiaire… élaborer un plan !

Stimulée par ce nouveau défi qui se présentait à elle, Julia reprit un peu courage. Elle se releva, essuya ses larmes, lissa les plis de sa jupe et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tout en se préparant une tasse de thé, elle réfléchit à la façon dont elle pourrait s'y prendre pour reprendre contact avec William.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien!_

* * *

Le jeune inspecteur approchait maintenant de son domicile.

Il était désormais convaincu que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, quelque chose dont Julia ne pouvait pas parler. Pas encore.

Cela avait-il à voir avec son père ? Avait-elle reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de sa sœur ?

William écarta ces deux possibilités. Julia était une femme indépendante. S'il y avait eu un problème familial, elle y aurait fait allusion librement.

De plus en plus il voulait croire que cela avait rapport avec ce dernier patient qu'elle avait visité. C'est depuis ce déplacement que Julia n'était plus la même. Avant de partir elle l'avait embrassé doucement sur la joue. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir en y repensant. Tout allait bien encore. C'est à son retour que les choses avaient changé…

Oui, dès demain il ferait des recherches sur ce patient. Il demanderait à Georges de s'y atteler.

Content d'avoir pris cette décision, William gravit promptement les marches de l'entrée de la pension de Mme Kitchen. Après avoir salué sa logeuse et échangé quelques brèves nouvelles, il regagna rapidement ses appartements.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, William eut la surprise de trouver une note par terre. Elle avait sûrement été glissée là.

Intrigué, il se pencha pour la ramasser et, tout en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil, il la déplia pour la lire.

« Alors, inspecteur ? Que ressent-on quand on est repoussé par l'élue de son cœur ? » lut-il avec stupeur !

« Surtout n'entreprenez rien contre moi. N'en parlez à personne. La vie de Julia en dépend. »

« Gillies ! » rugit William en découvrant la signature de la note.

Il serra les dents et se tint la tête entre les mains. « Gillies ! Il n'est pas mort ! Comment est-ce possible ?»

William marchait maintenant à grands pas dans la chambre, plein d'agitation et de colère contre cet homme qui de nouveau menaçait la vie de Julia.

« Encore ce Gillies ! » reprit-il, « à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un imitateur ! »

C'était une éventualité…

Après la colère vint l'inquiétude. Julia était de nouveau en danger ! Elle avait besoin de lui !

Dans son angoisse William trouva un peu de réconfort dans le fait de comprendre que finalement Julia ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle l'aimait toujours ! Mais elle avait probablement reçu elle aussi une lettre de menaces !

Que faire ? Comment agir sans la mettre en danger ?

Et d'abord, comment Gillies avait-il su que Julia avait dit non à sa proposition de mariage ?

Il repensa alors au bruissement dans les buissons près de chez Julia. Gillies était là ! Il avait assisté à la scène !

Comment était-il arrivé à la pension avant lui ? Avait-il un complice ?

Mme Kitchen ! Peut-être avait-elle vu celui ou celle qui avait déposé la note sous la porte ! Il l'interrogerait demain.

« Il faut que je parle à Julia » se dit William. « Comment y parvenir? »

Il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à un plan. Puis d'un coup, l'idée vint : le docteur Grace serait leur intermédiaire.

William s'assit à sa table et commença à rédiger un mot pour Julia et un autre pour Emily, lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il prévoyait de glisser les deux lettres demain dans les rapports d'autopsie qu'elle devait venir récupérer au poste de police. Elle se chargerait ensuite de faire parvenir le message à Julia.

Les rapports d'autopsie…

Il lui revint en mémoire comment quelques jours plus tôt, Julia l'avait entraîné de nuit à la morgue pour retrouver le rapport de leur première enquête !

« Quelle aventure ! Un moment vraiment palpitant ! » se dit-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

De fil en aiguille, il repensa tout à coup au dossier que Julia était venue chercher avant son départ. Elle disait l'avoir oublié au poste. Pourtant, il était persuadé du contraire…

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait commencé les investigations ?

Il sourit de nouveau en se frappant les mains.

« Julia ! Vous êtes toujours aussi intrépide, toujours aussi brillante, aussi… moderne » s'écria-t-il avec admiration, tendresse, amour…

Il s'allongea sur le lit et continua à se remémorer les délicieux moments passés en sa compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment, vaincu par toutes les émotions de la journée, il finit par s'assoupir.

L'instant d'après, il avait rejoint Julia dans un merveilleux rêve…

Elle l'entraînait par la main dans la campagne… Il l'entendait rire… Elle approchait son visage du sien…

Déjà ses boucles blondes lui chatouillaient la tempe…

Fasciné par son charme et par son sourire il se laissait faire…

* * *

_Plus qu'un chapitre!_

_A bientôt!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée Barbara, c'est le dernier chapitre mais peut-être pas la dernière histoire... Qui sait?_

_Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!_

* * *

ll faisait presque nuit maintenant. Le temps avait changé.

Des perles de pluie dégoulinaient régulièrement le long des vitres des fenêtres du salon. Elles rebondissaient doucement puis s'écrasaient délicatement sur le rebord en pierre.

Installée non loin de là, Julia s'interrompit un instant et se laissa distraire en les observant un long moment. Elle trouvait ce spectacle apaisant.

Mais la fraîcheur commençait à se faire ressentir. Un frisson la parcourut. Alors elle se saisit de son châle doré et s'en couvrit rapidement les épaules.

Elle s'étira longuement, frotta ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et poussa un profond soupir.

La lettre pour William était achevée.

Epuisée, elle se dirigea vers la banquette du salon. Bien calée au creux des coussins, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'écrire.

Dans ce message elle rassurait tout d'abord William en lui expliquant que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Elle l'aimait plus que tout ! Mais de nouvelles menaces l'avaient empêché de suivre la voix de son cœur. Depuis toutes ces années, son unique souhait avait toujours été de lier sa vie à la sienne. Il le savait ! N'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'informait ensuite du contenu des lettres de Gillies sans oublier de mentionner les photographies prises à la sortie de l'opéra et dans son bureau. Tous les détails figuraient.

Peut-être la trouverait-il téméraire d'avoir ainsi commencé seule l'enquête ! Mais elle avait dû le faire, une fois encore pour le préserver.

Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir révélé tout de suite ce qui se passait. Mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il comprendrait pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Il ne fallait pas qu'un autre homme meure à cause d'elle… Elle ne voulait pas le perdre !

Ce monstre de Gillies, se contenterait-il seulement de les séparer ? Le pire était peut-être à venir…

Elle ne voulait plus affronter cela toute seule. Il fallait qu'ils unissent leurs efforts.

Julia marqua une pause et se mit à réfléchir silencieusement à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé.

« Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ainsi sur nous? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement être heureux ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec tristesse.

La pluie s'intensifia soudain. Une bourrasque de vent projeta avec fracas de grosses gouttes contre la vitre. Julia sursauta. C'était comme si quelqu'un frappait bruyamment à la porte ! Mais il n'y avait heureusement personne ! comprit-elle après avec soulagement.

La lettre se concluait par quelques mots tendres. Elle fut pliée puis placée dans une grande enveloppe, comme celles que Julia utilisait pour ses rapports médicaux.

Pour plus de sûreté, elle avait fait le choix d'utiliser de l'encre invisible pour écrire les passages plus sensibles.

Demain elle inviterait Emily à déjeuner. Elle lui expliquerait la situation puis en la raccompagnant à la morgue elle glisserait la lettre dans un des rapports destinés au poste 4. Il faudrait que le docteur Grace remette l'ensemble à William mais qu'elle évite de prononcer le nom de Julia à haute voix…

Julia espérait que William accepterait de lire la lettre et qu'ensemble, avec l'aide de leurs amis ils parviendraient à écarter la menace !

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! » se disait-elle. Ils avaient tant partagé tous les deux… Elle voulait croire à leur avenir !

La jeune femme s'accorda un peu de répit et ferma les yeux un instant.

_William était là. Il lui souriait. Il lui tendait la main._

_« Venez Julia ! »_

_« William! est-ce bien prudent ? Gillies est peut-être là à nous observer… »_

_« Venez Julia, n'ayez pas peur : à deux, nous sommes plus forts ! »_

Julia s'autorisa à se laisser aller.

Une chose était sûre : jamais Gillies ne pourrait les empêcher de se retrouver dans leurs rêves !

FIN

* * *

_Merci à tous les lecteurs francophones et… non francophones… qui se sont intéressés à cette histoire !_

_Je crois que « Murdoch mysteries » contribue à mettre des ponts entre les pays !_

_Je reconnais qu'après « INTERROGATIONS » il faudrait une fic « REPONSES »… _

_J'espère de tout cœur que les prochains épisodes nous apporteront toutes les réponses que nous aimerions avoir. _

_(Pour l'anecdote : combien de points d'interrogation avez-vous trouvé dans cette fiction ?)..._

_Faby _


End file.
